


my dreams are fractured and my bedsheets smell like you

by poetry_and_stone (thunderstorm_skald)



Series: poetry [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Allegory, Crows, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Galileo - Freeform, Insomnia, Mountains, Names, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Road Trips, Sky - Freeform, Travel, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorm_skald/pseuds/poetry_and_stone
Summary: the only things that matter are the cold on my skin and your eyes in my mind and the ache in my neck as I chase head and heart and home





	my dreams are fractured and my bedsheets smell like you

The first time you fall asleep in my arms I fall more in love with you than I thought possible and while you drift, I drift, a swirling nebula of stars and dust and gas and you shift ever so slightly and I exhale hydrogen into the gaps of your spine and think (you can stop now. you can sleep. you’re safe here. you’re safe) and as a star births in the bluepurpleredgreen of my chest cavity I brush a kiss to the edge of your galaxy and somewhere in my soul I recognize you

I ask why and you whisper “galileo galileo galileo” and my name in your mouth almost sounds like the flicksparkwhisper of my lighter against a cigarette which means nothing to you but headysmokycalmbeforeaddiction to me and I ask why and you kiss the tip of my nose and you don’t have the words to say “you named yourself for an astronomer and a dreamer and a not-quite-philosopher to remind yourself that there are beautiful things and shining things and hopeful things and that is all I need to know about you”

All four of us have breakdowns that day we pile into his car and drive and we expected it but the alcoholanxietypanicsickness is too much for one Lexus and one by one we drop off until he is home and you are shaking and I am slipping and he pulls over and I sprint up the side of the highway in too-big boots and the wind burns my eyes like starfire and the only things that matter are the cold on my skin and your eyes in my mind and the ache in my neck as I chase head and heart and home

There are crows in my dreams, watching me with knowing eyes and the cliffs that rise into the blue-brown-red sky are filled with their nests and their bones and the boy and the old man press a book into my hands and feathers catch in my hair and as I sprint barefoot down and up and away and towards I think of Odin and the wings that tear from my shoulder blades are inky black and shining

— my dreams are fractured and my bedsheets smell like you  
Dec. 27, 2018


End file.
